Not So Much a Crowd
by SupernaturalHearts
Summary: Roxas' first day at a new high school results in meeting two fiery red heads. Will this turn into a typical case of 'three's a crowd'. ARR story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfic ever so please go easy on me. I am an obsessive KH fan and now I'm such a fangirl it's not funny. Three days ago these guys decided to start yelling at me from inside my head so here it is the first chapter. Constructive criticism always appreciated though. I will try to take into consideration all reviews and such to improve my story for everyone's enjoyment. I hope you all will be pleased.

**Disclaimer: Ya, no, I wish.**

**Chapter 1**

**Roxas' POV**

"Roxas and Sora get your asses up before you're late!" Roxas groaned at hearing his older brother Cloud yell up the stairs at him and his younger brother. He turned over onto his back to blink rapidly at the ceiling trying to clear the blurriness from his eyes before rolling out of bed to grab some clothes and walk down the hall to pound on Sora's door to wake him up. Slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower, not looking forward to the first day as a senior at a new high school, he set the temperature of the water to as hot as he could stand before jumping in and quickly washing up. Opening the bathroom door to a yawning Sora he walked forward mumbling an, "all yours" as he passed.

He went back to his room to get dress putting on a pair of boxers, slightly faded but comfortable jeans and a black and white checkered t-shirt. He lined his eyes with black and didn't bother doing anything with his hair since it would obey him anyways. Downstairs in the kitchen he went over to the coffee pot to pour a cup of coffee so he could maybe function a bit normally today after a late night of unpacking and very little sleep.

"Good morning," Cloud said to his little brother. "You sure you wanna go to school this soon? I don't mind letting you take a few more days to get settled in before you have to go back."

"Morning," He replied thinking _it doesn't seem so good so far. _He would never repeat that to Cloud though. Not after all Cloud has done for him and Sora. "Ya I'm sure. No point waiting when it's not going to change anything." He shrugged and turned to put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Well all right then I won't say anything else about it if you're sure. Just keep your phone on you and call me if you need anything, my boss is pretty cool so I'm sure he'd let me go if I needed to. I'll be home at about 4. Better go get your brother you guys are gonna be late if you don't leave in a few minutes."

Roxas took off out of the kitchen throwing a wave to his older brother and yelling for Sora to hurry his ass up. Sora came running down the stairs as Roxas threw his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his car keys off the table by the front door. Both of them yelling a good bye to Could they took off out the door and headed to school.

They parked, got out of the car and just kind of stood there to gawk at Hollow Bastion High School which was much bigger than their last high school. _Awww man I'm so gonna get lost in this place, _Roxas thought groaning.

"Roxas isn't this awesome?" Sora said bouncing around, excited to be starting at a big school.

"Well, I guess." He replied hesitantly. He loved his brother but sometimes he wished he wasn't such a morning person. "Come on Sora we still have to find the office and get our schedule before class starts." He told his brother and started toward the front doors. Walking up the steps he paused the the doors to look back to make sure Sora was right behind him before opening them and entering the school.

The office wasn't that hard to find, a couple doors in on the right and they entered the office. The blond secretary looked up from her desk at the two boys and gave them a bright smile. "What can I do for you two?" She asked them.

"Um. We're new I'm Roxas Strife and that's my little brother Sora." He said pointing over to said brother. "We need our class schedule and locker assignment."

"Well I'm Elena. I'm so glad to meet you guys." She said digging around the papers all over her desk before finding what she was looking for. Standing up she leaned over the desk and handed them a couple pages of papers each. "There is your class list, a map of the school and your locker number and combination. Before you go wait here just a moment." She told them walking to a door behind her and knocking once she stuck her head in, said something to someone in the room and went back to her seat at the desk. The door to the room opened and a pretty brunette stepped out. "Hello Roxas and Sora I'm Tifa the principal. Welcome to Hollow Bastion High School I hope you guys like it here. Come to me if you have any problems my door is always open and tell your brother I said hi." She said giving the boys a warm smile and bidding them off to class.

They took off out the office back into the hallway which was now teaming with students, some glancing at them curiously other not paying attention to them at all. "What's your first class Roxas?" Sora asked him. Glancing the paper with the list of classes, "Chemistry with a Mr. A. Hewley," he told Sora. "You?"

"English with Mr. Leon," he replied. "Well since we're almost two years apart we probably won't have any classes together." Sora said slightly disappointed and poked Roxas in the side making him jump and narrow his eyes at the younger boy. "You'll be fine you've always been better with people than I have Sora, just be your usual bubbly self and everyone will love you." He said comfortingly patting his brother's shoulder lightly. Sora gave him a bright wide smile and looked around trying to figure out which way to go to get to their homeroom/first period class. Roxas noticing Soras confused searching pulled out the map and found their respective classes. Tapping Sora's arm he pointed up the hall, "This way you're not too far from me and our lockers should be right next to each other since we have the same last name." Walking in the direction of their lockers Roxas looked back down at his class list. _Chemistry, Calculus, AP English and Art. I can deal with that atleast I don't have P.E. this semester, he_ thought.

Without warning he found himself flat on his back on the hard cold tile floor. He lay there for a second dazed wonder what the hell had happened. When Sora's giggle broke through the haze he groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. Leaning back on one hand he felt the back of his head with the other. Wincing he felt the small knot at the back of his head and sighed in relief when that's all he felt. Then he realized Sora was bent over holding his stomach giggling. "Jeez Roxs you need to wake up and watch where you're going," he said still bent over giggling. Roxas sighed, placed his elbows on his knees and jammed his hands in his hair before realizing there were to sets of feet in front of him. Running his eyes up and up and up two sets of jean clad legs all he could think was, jeez,_ how tall are these guys? _Then he met their eyes and his mind just. Went. Blank.

_Holy fucking hell. There should be a law against two guys that gorgeous that close together. _Spring green eyes twinkled at him in amusement he noted the up side down tear drop shaped tattoos below his eyes before darting his gaze quickly over to the other guy to see a pair of bright aquamarine eyes, framed by red crescent tattoos, glinting with an emotion he's not sure he could have put a name to at the moment with his head throbbing the way it was. His gaze flickered back and forth between the two gorgeous guys noting their flaming red hair, the spikes on both defying gravity. The blue-eyed boy had a pony tail that made an appearance when he cocked his head to peer at Roxas curiously, it cascaded over his shoulder to hang down to a slim waist, and he had on a white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and black tattoos peeking out from the fabric. Green eyes had the same color hair and almost the same style except his only hung to just past his shoulders. They were both very tall and lanky but the snug shirts they had on showed a muscle definition that spoke of strength. _God I just want to run my hands over their stomachs and into their hair. I wonder how soft their hair is. What kind of sounds would blue eyes make if I wrapped that pony tail around my hand and pulled. _At that last thought he wanted to slap himself in the head. That's all he needed to continue that train of thought to the conclusion and end up in a worse position than he already was and that's when the guy took his hand out of his pocket and fingered the bottom of his pony tail before wrapping the hair there around a couple fingers. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel the slight blush on his nose and cheeks deepen a bit more. _Come on Roxas get your head out of the gutter. I know it's been a while since you've been with anyone but now is not the time to be lusting on two guys you just met. _

He knew he needed to get up off the floor but in order to do that he needed to get his brain to start functioning he dragged a hands over his eyes and shook his head to clear the perverted thoughts, he looked down at his black and white vans and felt the slight flush that spread over the bridge of his nose. Bracing his hands on his knees he started to push himself up off the floor then there were two hands with long elegant fingers in front of his face. Looking up surprised he saw both guys had held out a hand each to help him up. Taking the guys hands, he was surprised at how soft they were except for the calluses on the fingertips of green eyes, they pulled him up off the floor. Finally on his feet he straightened out his clothes picked up his backpack and figured he should probably apologize and thank them.

He gripped the back of his neck with one hand and peeked up at the two through his bangs. "S-sorry really I should have been paying attention to where I was going and thank you for helping me up." He stuttered out. Roxas looked at them curiously when four eye brows raised slightly. "That's okay Blondie we weren't paying much attention either and I must say we've never had someone as cute as you fall at our feet. My name is Axel Sinclair. Got it memorized." The green-eyed guy now known as Axel said causing Roxas' almost faded blush to flair back up.

"I'm this guy's brother, Reno Sinclair, yo. And you are?" Blue eyes said throwing his arm around the others neck now that it was no longer in Roxas' hand. "Roxas Strife. Twins?" Roxas asked pointing a finger at the two of them. They both nodded an affirmative. "Well that explains a lot." He mumbled to himself not realizing they heard what he said until they burst out laughing. Listening to their combined laughter he couldn't help but to smile along and that's when the bell rang almost making him jump out of his skin and reminding him there where others in the hallway including his little brother. He looked over at Sora who was watching him with a curious look on his face. "Come on," he told the younger boy. "We gotta get going before we're late." Roxas looked back up at the twins, "by the way this is my little brother Sora." He said and pointed. "Sorry and thanks again. It was nice meeting you two but we gotta go now." He threw them a little wave before walking past them.

"Wait," a voice said as a hand shot out to gently grab his arm. "What class?" Roxas looked up to see it was Axel speaking to him. He barely suppressed a shiver at the feeling of the guy's hands on his bare arm. _Shit what would if feel like to have his hands…Nope not finishing that thought. _Roxas rolled his eyes up looking at the ceiling before remembering what the question was. "Chemistry." He replied. Rubbing his hands together in apparent delight he smiled brightly showing off straight white teeth. "Well imagine that me too. I'll walk with you," Axel told him. "Alright I'm out yo. I'll see you guys at lunch." Reno said bumping fists with his brother then ruffling Roxas' hair causing him to tense a little. _This guy's hand in my hair not good, _he thought. "Nice meeting you little guy." Then walked off to go to class. Roxas turned his head to watch Reno walk away seeing his pony tail swinging away behind him then glancing down to admire the guy's ass before looking back up at Axel.

Axel looked down at him with a raised eyebrow in inquiry. Roxas flushed a faint pink at being caught checking out the taller guys brother and shrugged his shoulders as if to say what then turned away to go to his locker and class. _Well at least I know he's not homophobic. He didn't start yelling, ranting or punch him so that was a good sign. _The three boys stopped off at their respective lockers before saying later and heading to class.

**Axel and Reno POV**

The brothers halted their conversation mid-sentence when they felt a body crash into them almost knocking them both over. They looked down at the person in question taking in the spiky blonde hair, the thin petite stature and slightly effeminate features before the smaller boy opened his eyes and looked up at them. _Jesus fucking Christ he's beautiful. _Axel thought looking into the most crystal clear blue eyes he'd ever seen they were lined with black making them seem brighter. He threw a look at his brother to see what he thought of the kid. That was one of the great things about being twins, being able to communicate almost anything with just a look. Axel smirked at the flash of lust that went through Reno's eyes before they turned to meet his. He cocked an eyebrow at Reno questioningly even though he knew what his response would be. Reno gave his brother a pleading glance mentally begging Axel to please tell him he was thinking the same thing as Reno. Axel nodded giving Reno a look that said they'd talk later and Reno gave his brother a wide smile before looking back at the boy at their feet.

Always good at reading people the brothers watched him closely paying attention to the boy's eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them before resting briefly on his brother. He followed his line of sight to his brother's pony tail hanging over his shoulder. When a faint pink blush started spreading across the bridge of the shorter boys nose Axel's smirk grew. He nudge Reno before tilting his head in the direction of Reno's pony tail. Reno's eyes moved back and forth between the blonde and his hair before he caught the blush and almost laughed out loud at what he knew the boy must be thinking. Reno got a mischievous glint in his eyes before he pulled his hand out of his and started wrapping the end of the pony tail around a couple fingers.

When the boy made a move to stand the bothers both reached out a hand to help him. He looked up in surprise before slowly deciding to take both of their hands in what almost seemed like a caress. The blonde's hands were small, delicate and mostly soft except for the rough calluses running along his palms. Once he was standing neither brother was surprised to see he stood only chest high to them. They were disappointed when he took his hands back to rub at his neck sheepishly and stuttered out an apology. The brothers glanced at each other quickly this time in surprise. The blonde's voice was lower than what either of them would have thought. It had a slight melodious tone to it and a bit of rasp.

Axel and Reno introduced themselves learning the blonde's name was Roxas. Reno was talking to Roxas and confirmed that they were in fact bothers and twins on top of it. When he heard what was said. _He must be talking about our hair. _Axel thought as he laughed along with Reno. He looked down to the boy when he caught his smile and couldn't help a small sigh in appreciation at how attractive Roxas was. He wanted to see him smile more and hear him laugh. The bell sounded causing Roxas to jump and look to the side. They followed his gaze to another boy who was watching them curiously. He has to be Roxas' brother. They were identical except for his hair which was brown instead of blond.

They watched Roxas as he spoke to the other boy then looked back to them with a hasty introduction to his younger brother. He made to walk away when Axel spoke up and his hand seemed to have a mind of its own when it shot out and grabbed him by the arm. Roxas it seems had the same class so he offered to show him the way. Before leaving he turned to Reno and gave him an apologetic look which was met with an understanding nod and a fist bump before his brother took off to his own class. He turned back to Roxas who was now watching Reno walk away. He smirked catching the boy checking out his brother. When Roxas turned back to look up at him he raised an eyebrow at him keeping the smirk in place. He flushed a little before shrugging his shoulders and turning to walk towards his locker. Axel huffed out a laugh at how bold the kid was. _This is gonna be fun. I can't wait to get Reno alone and talk to him. _

Being the first day of school classes were nothing much to talk about introductions, forms for school and syllabus'. The upside was in his first class he took a seat next to Roxas and the teacher told them this was their seat for the rest of the year. No such luck for the next class but that wouldn't let that deter him. They went to Roxas locker first, since it was closer, and dropped off his books before going to Axels. Roxas leaned against the locker next to him both hands shoved deep into his pockets, pulling the material lower on his hips to show off a sliver of pale smooth flesh, while he watched Axel put his stuff away. He knew Reno was behind him before his arm came around his neck and he pressed himself against Axel's back and brushing his lips against Axel' sear when he whispered, "Hey baby," quietly. Axel had to forcefully suppress a moan and the multiple feelings assaulting. Reno's hard body pressed tightly against his back, his arm around his neck and his warm breath on the shell of his ear. He turned his head slightly and rubbed his cheek against Reno's which received a discreet peck before they pulled apart. _No sense in scaring Roxas before we've even gotten to know him or him us. _He thought as he and Reno lead him to the cafeteria.

They entered the cafeteria and grabbed their food. Axel took the lead seeing all their friends sitting at the same table they've sat at for the past 3 years. Roxas stopped and looked around the cafeteria trying to see of Sora was here. He didn't see they younger boy so he assumed either he was eating elsewhere or he had a different lunch period. Realizing Roxas had fallen behind Reno fell back to Roxas' side, holding his tray in one hand, to throw an arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "You my new little friend are going to sit with us yo," Reno said guiding him to the table Axel had just taken a seat at. Axel and Reno sat next to each other and Roxas sat across from them. As he sat he looked around the table curiously at the others seated around the table all carrying different conversations.

Roxas had taken a bite of his sandwich when Axel decided to speak up. "So listen carefully Roxs," he said then pointed his finger to the other end of the table at one of the guys sitting there. "That frisky blonde down there with the funky hair is Demyx. Watch out for him cuz once he gets to know you be prepared to be glomped every time he sees you." Pointing a finger at a blue haired boy next to him, "that is Zexion, Dem's boyfriend, so hands off and don't worry if he seems a bit unfriendly he's like that to everyone. That guy there with the pink hair is Marluxia," He said pointing a finger to the guy sitting across from the couple, "and this cutie right here next to you is Naminé." The table had become quiet as the people around realized Axel was talking to someone that none of them had ever seen before. He looked down the table with a smile and raised his hand in a small wave, "Hey guys I'm Roxas, nice to meet you all."

"So Roxs," Reno said using Axels nickname, "we grew up with all these guys but we have never seen you so where ya from yo?"

"Um ya Sora, my little brother, and I just moved here over the summer to live with our older brother Cloud from Traverse Town," He replied.

"Wait, Cloud Strife?" Marluxia asked from the other end of the table.

Roxas nodded at him, "You know Cloud?"

"Ya we all know Cloud he's dating a guy we hang out with. You'll meet him eventually he's a year ahead of us so he goes to school at the university."

"You're talking about Zach right?" He asked the pink haired guy who nodded. "I've met Zack, Cloud brought him to our house for Christmas last year," he said excitedly.

"Well it's certainly is a small world isn't it," Marluxia said with a light laugh. "You're more than welcome to hang out with us. By the way who's house tonight?"

"Ours," Reno and Axel answered together. Axel caught Roxas eye when he looked at him questioningly. "We each take turns for movie night, tonight is our house," he told Roxas. "Oh," was the reply. _He kinda seems disappointed. Oh wait,_ _that's right he might be hoping to hang out with us after all Mar said. Hmm weird. I can read him almost as well as I do Reno. _"Lemme see your cell Roxs," he said putting out his hand. Roxas grabbed his phone and handed it to Axel. Roxas watched him type for a minute before handing it back and pulling his phone from his back pocket. "There now you have my number and I have yours. I'll text you the address and if ya wanna come be there by 8, that's when everyone else will be there." He smile back brightly and said okay as long as Cloud was okay with it he'd love to go.

"You better yo and if Cloud says otherwise tell him we'll just come over and kidnap you," Reno said. Roxas cocked his head at Reno, with his mouth half open ready to say something when the brothers caught a glimpse of silver in the boy's mouth, and said "Don't worry I'm sure it's fine I just want to make sure he doesn't need me for anything first. I'll let you know when I talk to him." Reno threw him a heavy lidded smirk and that look more than anything had him wanting school to be over as soon as possible.

The bell rang for the next classes to begin and everyone got up to take off throwing byes over their shoulders as they left. It ended up being Marluxia, Reno, Axel and Roxas who had the next class together and Naminé, Axel and Roxas who had art together. After what felt like forever school was finally over. Roxas said his good byes to Axel and Naminé and told Axel he'd text him in a bit before taking off to meet Sora at his locker.

Axel waved at Nami telling her he'd see her later at his house before he too took off to meet Reno and head home. The brothers made sure they had everything they needed and left the school and got into their car. Axel got in the car and started it waiting for Reno to get settled and start talking. Reno heaved a sigh before opening his mouth, "please tell me we are on the same page cuz I feel like I'm gonna make a huge mistake by opening my mouth and fuck something up yo." Axel thought about making a smart ass comment but at the almost anguished look on his brother's face he decided against it. "He's the most beautiful thing we've ever seen, he seems to be really nice and it feels like he's ours. Like he's supposed to be with us, not only us but the whole group? Is that what you mean?" He asked Reno. Axel watched a little of the tension bleed out of his brother's shoulders before he lifted a pair of watery blue eyes to his own. "What's the matter Reno?" He said placing a palm on his cheek and giving the crimson crescent marks there a small caress with his thumb. "I don't know," he said shaking his head and dragging a hand down his face. "Let's just get home and make sure the place is set for when everyone gets there." Axel nodded giving his brother's face once last caress before leaving the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay not sure if any one is reading this but if your are I hope you're enjoying it. I know I am horrible at POV's but I'm working on it if any one has any suggestions or noticed anything I can fix just R&R. After I finish this story I may just go back to revamp I noticed somethings in chapter 1 I'm not completely happy with. Warning there is a bit of smut in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read I'm not holding a gun to your head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or music here I just like to use them for my own fantasies.**

**Chapter 2**

**Roxas' POV**

Roxas stopped off at his locker where Sora was waiting for him talking to some kid with silver hair. He realized Roxas was standing behind him when the boy stopped talking and looked at him curiously. "There you are Roxs," he said excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Riku this is my big brother Roxas," Sora said pointing at him. "Roxs this is Riku," he said pointing at the other boy. "You're heading home right?" He asked. Roxas nodded at the younger boy while he was grabbing his backpack and books. "Can you let Cloud know I'll be over at Riku's for a while, he invited me over to hang out?"

"You guys need a ride anywhere before I go?" Roxas asked the boys. "Nah we're waiting for someone else then we'll walk I don't live far," Riku answered. "Okay, well I'll be taking off for while later so if you need a ride home later you might have to call Cloud. It's nice to meet you have fun guys," Roxas told them. He ruffled sora's hair and turned to leave throwing a wave over his shoulder to the boys.

He walked in the house shutting the door behind him. He toed off his shoes, dropped his backpack on top of them and headed toward the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed up to his room to listen to music until Cloud got home. He entered his room but left the door open so he could hear when his brother got home. Grabbing his Ipod he put it on the dock instead of putting his ear buds in. He groaned at the first song to play Cinema Bazaar's Dysfunctional Family. _Like I need any more of a reason to think about the fucking hottest twins in history. _He hit the skip button and realized this one wasn't much better. Same band but this one was called Touching & Kissing. He threw his hands up in surrender and flopped down on his bed with his sketch pad.

Sometime later, doodling lazily and trying very hard not to fantasize about the brothers, he heard the front door open and Cloud yell up to him and Sora. Heading downstairs he met Cloud in the kitchen where he was sipping on a beer. "Sora's not here he went to some kid named Riku's house for a bit." Cloud nodded acknowledging he heard. "If it's alright I was invited to hang out with some friends later tonight?" Roxas asked. "That's fine just not too late please you still have school in the morning. I'm glad to see you meeting people so quickly. By the way Zack will be here for supper, how's pizza sound I'm too tired to cook," Cloud said. "Sounds good to me and that's good I haven't seen Zack in forever. I'm going back upstairs now just yell when the foods here," he said and ran back up to his room. In his room he grabbed his cell phone to send Axel a text to let him know he'd be there. A moment later he received one back saying great and they were looking forward to seeing him. He put his phone in his pocket before laying down looking at the ceiling before falling into light doze.

About an hour or so later Cloud yelled up that pizza was there. Waking up from a light doze he rolled out of bed and hit the pause button on his Ipod before dashing downstairs. He passed Cloud who was at the door grabbing the pizza's and ran into the kitchen where he found Zack sitting at the table with his back to the door. Sneaking up on the taller boy he slugged him in the arm before darting away the way he came dodging Cloud and the pizza's he ran into the living room with Zach hot on his heels yelling curses at him. "Damn it Roxas I forgot how hard you can hit for a little shit," he yelled at a laughing Roxas. Zack chased him around the couch a few times before Cloud started yelling at them. "Alright children come eat," he said mildly amused. They stopped at opposite sides of the couch facing each other. "Truce?" Asked Zack holding his hand out for Roxas to shake. He grabbed the older guys hand when he was pulled over the back of the couch and into a head lock. Zack dragged him into the kitchen and told him that was his punishment for punching him.

"Damn it's good to see you Roxs. You're looking much better than the last time I saw you." Roxas nodded at him trying to catch his breath and sat down grabbing a piece of pizza. The three guys sat down and ate in relative silence trying to eat as much as possible, considering they were all starving, sitting down in the living room after to watch television for a while before Roxas had to leave. "Oh Zack I met some of your friends today at school I'm supposed to go to a movie night at their house tonight." Zach turned to him giving him a quizzical look. "Axel, Reno and that group," He told him. Zack started laughing when he heard that. "That's a crazy bunch but in a good way you'll like them. Their all good guys. But since your Cloud's little brother I feel obligated to warn you they have this little tradition whenever they welcome someone into the group, almost like hazing." He said to Roxas. "As soon as you walk through the door on of them usually Axel or Reno, cuz they're the tallest, will try to tackle you to see if they can scare you easily." Roxas started to grin before he burst out laughing. Cloud was grinning right along with him. Zack looked between the two brothers, "what am I missing?" He asked. Cloud pointed at his brother. "They might be in for a bit of a surprise. Did you happen to forget Roxas here is a black belt," he said to Zack before all three of them started laughing. "Ya know what? We are going to follow you over there just long enough to see how this goes. I'm not missing this for anything," Zack said to Cloud who nodded. Roxas just shrugged, "fine by me."

**Axel and Reno POV**

Reno was lost in thought when he walked through the door to their house followed closely by Axel. He heard the door closed and was unexpectedly pinned to the wall by his brother. He'd been half hard all day after meeting the little blond that morning but once Axel pinned him roughly to the wall he was instantly harder than a nail. With Axel's hands on his hips in a rough grip and his mouth hard and demanding on Reno, he groaned and opened letting Axel's seeking tongue in to wage a battle with his own. Axel pushed his hips flush to Reno's grinding their hardness together. "Fuck little bro we don't have time for more just don't stop," Reno moaned against Axel's lips. Axel continued to grind their hips together and started unbuttoning Reno's shirt not breaking the kiss until Reno grabbed his t-shirt and ripped it over Axel's head. Axel pushed the shirt off his brother's shoulders and down his arms and let it pool at their feet while he kissed down Reno's neck. They fumbled with each other's belts and pants until they were pushed down tense thighs. Axel spit into his hand and wrapped long deft fingers around both their leaking cocks. Reno moaned loudly at the feeling of soft skin covering his brother's considerable hard on against his and the tight grip stroking in slow steady strokes. A callused thumb brushing over the head of his cock on every up stroke. He shoved his hands into Axel's silky soft red locks gripping them tightly and pulling him back into a heated kiss.

Axel pulled away from the kiss to start mouthing at his pulse and nip at the point where his neck and shoulder met causing him to suck in a breath and buck into the slick tight grip his brother had on him. Then he heard what his brother was saying as he nipped and sucked at the piercing in his ear and lost all reason to think. "So tell me Re did you see that tongue ring? Tell me you didn't think about him on his knees with your dick in his mouth while he looked up at you with those big blue eyes," he breathed into Reno's ear while still keeping up those slow maddening strokes. "Tell me you didn't think about him on his hands and knees with one of us behind him fucking his ass and one of us fucking his mouth, hmmm?" With that last image in his mind Reno lost it. Moaning Axel's name loudly he bucked into his brothers grip one last time before coming all over Axel's hand and both of their stomachs, he banged his head into the wall and only felt an echo of pain that added to his orgasm. It was quick and dirty and only took the edge off the sexual frustration he'd been feeling all day. A moment later he heard his brothers groan and felt the warmth of Axel's seed mixing with his before Axel leaned his forehead against Reno's. "I love you Re. We'll figure this out, it'll work I promise."

"I love you too Ax and I hope so. You know I love you more than anything and I don't want you or anything like that but he feels right," Reno said shaking his head. "I'm sorry I don't know how to explain." Axel kissed his brother gently on the lips. "It's okay we are fine you don't have to worry. Not matter what I'll always be here I won't leave you. Now let's get cleaned up and go to the store we have stuff we need to get before everyone gets here." Axel told his brother. Washing up and changing their clothes they headed out to the grocery store to get drinks and snacks for the night.

Back at the house while putting all the stuff they had bought away his phone chimed a signal that he had a texts. He opened it to find it was Roxas saying he'd be there tonight. Grinning Axel quickly sent a reply. Yelling to his brother he let Reno know the little blonde would be there. Reno, being back to his normal hyper self, came galloping into the kitchen and stood there bouncing and grinning like an idiot. "Okay Reno we have a decision to make we have to do the usual even if we don't want to cause all the others will be here and if we don't they are gonna think something's up." Reno nodded excitedly. "Can I? Please Ax." He begged his brother. "How about this. We do rock, paper, scissors? Sound good?" Reno sighed but agreed that way they didn't fight. He hated fighting with his brother. They each held out a hand and on the count of three made their move. Axel put out scissors and Reno put out rock. Looking down at their hands for minute he realized he had won and began giggling and started doing a happy dance much to Axel's dismay. "Okay, okay. Settle down help he put this stuff away and start supper," He told Reno. They cooked, ate in companable silence and went to play video games until the others started to arrive.

Everyone but Roxas had shown up by 7:30 and that's when the brothers laid out the plan. Axel would open the door when he arrive while the others stayed behind him in the living room, Reno would stay in the kitchen until it was time. By the time everything was set and the plan lid out to everyone the doorbell rang. Everyone quieted down while Reno and Axel took their places. Axel opened the door and saw not only Roxas but also Cloud and Zach. "Not that you're not welcome and it's nice to see you two but what's going on?" He asked the three guys as they shuffled inside. "We just stopped in to say hi real quick," Zack answered smiling at Axel before he and Cloud stood off to the side of the living room with everyone else. Axel just shrugged figuring they knew what was going to happen and wanted to watch. He turned to Roxas who was standing there with what looked like a serene smile on his face. "Long time no see Roxs," he said to the blonde. That must have been the cue cause as soon as he finished his sentence Roxas could hear muffled footsteps coming fast in their direction. Roxas threw Axel and evil grin while he slid his right foot out and back a little to give himself a better base and a little more leverage and that's when Reno came barreling at him.

Roxas put out his right arm and caught Reno by the throat, careful not to choke the taller boy, he used his forearm to push Reno backwards while catching his ankle with the heel of his foot. While Reno laid there stunned, arms out to either side, Roxas sat on his chest and pinned both arms to the floor with his feet. Bracing one arm on a knee he placed his fingers on Reno's pulse and put his thumb under the red-heads chin and tilted his head too look him in the eyes. Roxas grinned down at Reno's glazed over look seeing the hint of lust that made an appearance. "Gotcha," Roxas said down to him. Cloud and Zack were in the corner of the room leaning on each other gasping for breath from laughing so hard at the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces.

_Holy shit. _Axel thought. _He's fucking incredible I've never seen anything like that. Is he like that in bed as well? I wanna watch him fuck Reno senseless. _He closed his mouth with an audible snap forcefully willing himself not to get hard at the multitude of fantasies now running through his mind. He shot an accusing look at Cloud and Zach who were still laughing quietly. "You warned him," he said pointing a finger at the older guys. "Ya, but it wasn't until after I told him that I was reminded he was a black belt," Zack said trying to calm his chuckles.

Axel and Reno shot a wide eyed gaze to Roxas who was still sitting on Reno's chest. "Now you have seen what will happen if you try to mess with my little brother," Cloud remarked. "He doesn't need me to fight his battles and all of you know it now."

"Uhhh, Roxas, not that I mind you sitting on me but this is getting a little uncomfortable yo," Reno said smirking seductively up at him.

"Oh, god sorry Reno," he said standing and putting out a hand to help him up. Reno took the offered hand and stood slowly rubbing his back in the process. "Shit you're stronger than you look," he said to the blonde. "Not really strong," he replied looking up at the beautiful guy in front of him. "It's more a matter of physics." He explained shrugging a little sheepishly.

"Well, it's been fun kiddos, but we gotta go get Sora," he told Roxas waving his phone at the younger boy. "Try to be home by midnight and have fun," he said looking to Roxas who just nodded as he took off out the door with Zack in tow behind giving a quick wave good bye to everyone before the door closed behind them.

Roxas looked back at Reno when he started talking again. "Smart, gorgeous and can kick ass. What other surprises are you hiding?" He asked. Roxas rolled his eyes toward the ceiling seeming to think about it before he answered. "I can play the drums and draw really well. That's about it."

"Fuck! I think I'm in love." He didn't mean to say it out loud and didn't realize he did until he heard his friends behind him snickering. He smacked himself in the forehead and blush a deep red peeking a Roxas who just smiled at him and patted his arm before walking further into the living room and greeting the others.

Demyx made to rush Roxas before Zexion caught him around the waist and pulled the boy against him. "Dem did you see what he did to Reno?" The blue haired boy asked him. Demyx nodded vigorously. "Do you want him to do that to you?"

"You wouldn't do that, would you Roxy?" Demyx asked him.

"No, Dem, just don't try to sneak up on me or it might end up being worse than what I did to Reno." He said laughing. Zexion let go of Demyx who ran over to Roxas and threw his arms around the smaller boy and picked him up in a bear hug.

"That was awesome Roxy and you just so little and cute no one would ever know you could do something like that." Demyx said excitedly then put him back down. Roxas just chuckled and patted Demyx' back as he was set back down. While the others saying hi and talking to Roxas, Axel said something to them about getting drinks and snacks for everyone before grabbing his brother and dragging him into the kitchen to help.

"Fucking holy hell. That was – that… Shit I don't even know. I'm so fucking hard I could pound nails right now," Reno started babbling to his brother quietly making sure they couldn't be heard. Axel grabbed his shoulders to pull him in for a quick heated kiss. "I know Re. I know. Just trust me remember? I have an idea so just help me before anyone starts getting suspicious. We have to get back out there okay?"

Reentering the living room snacks and drinks in hand they laid everything out on the coffee table. Axel clapped his hands together waiting for it to quiet down before speaking. "Well tonight has certainly been enlightening and more fun than we've had in a long time," there were quiet noises of agreement from around the room. "You are now one of us and we won't be letting you get away anytime soon," he said with a pointed finger in Roxas' direction. "Now for movie night although it's more like marathon night since we have gotten the first season of The Walking Dead," he said excitedly. "What do you think about zombies," he asked Roxas who was watching everyone get settled into their usual spots around the television.  
>"Are you kidding, who doesn't love zombies? You better hurry up and put that shit in," Roxas said with a grin and gently pushed the taller boy towards the d.v.d player. He put the disk in, went to turn down the lights and grabbed the remote before sitting down on the sofa where Roxas and Reno had taken a seat. It was the only spot left seeing as Zexion and Demyx had taken the love seat to cuddle up on and Marluxia and Naminé took the overstuffed recliner. He leaned back settling into a comfortable position, next to Roxas who was now sandwiched between the brothers, and stretched his arm out along the back of the sofa behind Roxas' head. Reno decided to take advantage of the situation and laid his head down on Roxas thigh. "This okay yo? I always have Ax to lay on during movies but he's over there." Reno said looking up at Roxas.<p>

"It's fine but I can move if you like," was the reply. "Nope I'm good just figured I'd ask yo. Now can we start the show?" Axel pressed play and watched out of the corner of his eye as Roxas' hands hovered over his brother before he made the decision to rest one on the top of his head and the other on Reno's side just below his ribcage. Leaning down he brushed his lips against the blonde's ear, "he probably going to fall asleep. He usually does." Shivering, so slightly that Axel probably would have missed it if he hadn't been looking at the shorter boy, he quickly turned his head towards Axel brushing their noses together. "Its fine," he mouthed back and turned to watch the television leaning his head back against the sofa where Axel's arm was resting.

Every so often he would look over to find Roxas smiling softly petting his brother's hair with one hand and the thumb on his other hand rubbing circles against his ribs. Reno had at some point taken the folded throw blanket from the end of the couch and draped it over the lower half of his body but had stayed awake. Axel covered a smile with his free hand knowing right about now his brother was going through pure torture considering having his hair messed with in any fashion was a major button for him.

They made it through about 4 episodes before everyone started getting too tired to continue. Making plans to finish it on the next movie night everyone started filing out to head home leaving the twins by themselves. Cleaning up and shutting everything downstairs off they ran up to the bedroom stripping off their clothes as fast as they could in the process.

In the bedroom Reno wrapped his arms around his brother and proceeded to devour his mouth. Nipping at kiss swollen lips with sharp teeth and sucking on his tongue while Axel grabbed the hair tie and ripped it out of Reno's hair letting it cascade in a waterfall of red down his back. Axel walked backwards toward the bed and laid on it with his brother straddling him. He reached above his head and under the pillow feeling the bottle of lube they had left there this morning. Slicking up a finger he slide into the tight waiting heat before sliding it back slowly and then in quickly hitting Reno's prostate causing him to break off the kiss and throw his head back in bliss. Axel slide a second finger in next to the first and Reno started rocking back and forth on top of him fucking himself on Axel's fingers.

"Enough teasing Ax. Fuck me please. I need you in me now," Reno pleaded whimpering when Axel removed his fingers. Axel took a hold of his achingly hard cock, slicked it up and positioned himself at his brother's entrance. Reno grabbed the headboard with both hands and sucked in a breath before he slammed himself down. "Fuck," they shouted in unison. Axel arched his back and grabbed his brother's hips in a bruising grip to hold him still before he lost it way too soon. He'd never seen his brother so desperately aroused and it was affecting him a great deal. Taking a breath he got a hold of himself and lifted his brother up so that only the head of his cock with still immersed in that searing heat. He pulled Reno down as he shoved his hips up slamming into him again and again.

"Yes, yes. Right there Ax. Fuck me harder," Reno babbled over and over. Axel flipped him onto his back while the other boy raise his arms to press his hands flat against the headboard to brace himself. He lifted his legs over his arms and grabbed Reno's shoulders slamming himself into his brother as hard as he could knowing his brother loved the mixture of pain and pleasure and got off on it harder than any other time. When he heard his brothers breaths start to stutter he turned his head and sunk his teeth in to boy's inner thigh. That bit of pain pushed Reno over the edge causing him to come untouched forcing a horse shout while he covered his stomach with milky fluid. The sounds Reno was making combined with the vice like grip sent Axel over the edge and he filled his brother moments later.

He removed his teeth from the boy's thigh noting a perfect imprint of his teeth before collapsing on top of him and trying to catch his breath. "You okay Re?" He asked wanting to make sure he wasn't too rough. "I'm good yo." Came the mumbled response. Axel eased himself out of his brother seeing the slight wince as he did so. Laying on his side next to his brother he pulled him into a tight embrace chest to back and pulled the sheets over the both of them. He place a gently kiss on the nape of Reno's next and closed his eyes to let exhaustion sweep him away.

"Night Re."

"G'night Ax."


End file.
